Ευρώπη \Δορυφόρος
Ευρώπη Natural Satellite thumb|300px| Καλλιτεχνική άποψη του πλανήτη [[Ζεύς \Πλανήτης|Δία όπως θεωρείται ότι φαίνεται από την επιφάνεια της Ευρώπης ]] [[image:Satellites-02-goog.jpg|thumb|thumb|300px| Πλανητικοί Δορυφόροι του Ηλιακού Συστήματος ---- Δορυφόροι Γης Σελήνη ---- Δορυφόροι Άρεως Δείμος Φόβος ---- Δορυφόροι Διός Ιώ Ευρώπη Γανυμήδης Καλλιστώ ---- Δορυφόροι Κρόνου Μίμας Εγκέλαδος Τηθύς Διώνη Υπερίων Άτλας Ιαπετός Φοίβη Προμηθεύς Επιμηθεύς Πανδώρα Μεθώνη ---- Δορυφόροι Ουρανού Πούκος Μιράνδη Άρειλος Άμβρειλος Τιτανίς Οβερών ---- Δορυφόροι Ποσειδώνος Τρίτων Νηρηίς Ναϊάς Πρωτεύς ---- Δορυφόροι Πλούτωνος Χάρων Ύδρα Νυξ Στυξ ---- Τεχνητός Δορυφόρος Πύραυλος Διαστημοσυσκευή ]] - Είναι ένας Πλανητικός Δορυφόρος. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία "Δορυφόρος" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "δόρυ". Ο δορυφόρος Ευρώπη έλαβε το όνομά του, όπως και η ήπειρος Ευρώπη, από την Ευρώπη, θυγατέρα του Αγήνορος, βασιλέα της Φοινίκης στην αρχαία ελληνική μυθολογία. Παρότι το όνομα αυτό προτάθηκε από τον Σίμωνα Μάριο το 1614, λησμονήθηκε για αιώνες (όπως και των άλλων δορυφόρων του Γαλιλαίου) και ξανάρχισε να χρησιμοποιείται τον εικοστό αιώνα (βλ. Marazzini, C. (2005): The names of the satellites of Jupiter: from Galileo to Simon Marius, Lettere Italiana, τ. 57, No. 3, σσ. 391-407). Μέχρι τότε, απλώς αναφερόταν ως Jupiter II (= Δίας ΙΙ, ένα σύστημα ονοματοδοσίας για τους δορυφόρους που εισήγαγε ο ίδιος ο Γαλιλαίος) ή απλώς ως «ο δεύτερος δορυφόρος του Διός». Το αδύνατο σημείο είναι ότι η ονομασία αυτή, με βάση τη σειρά αποστάσεως από τον πλανήτη τους ανατρέπεται από την ανακάλυψη ακόμα πλησιέστερων δορυφόρων, όπως έγινε με την ανακάλυψη της Αμαλθείας το 1892, οπότε η Ευρώπη έγινε ο τρίτος από τον Δία. Τα διαστημόπλοια Voyager ανακάλυψαν τρεις ακόμα πλησιέστερους στον Δία δορυφόρους του το 1979, και έτσι η Ευρώπη είναι τώρα ο έκτος δορυφόρος. Εισαγωγή Είναι ένας δορυφόρος του Ηλιακού Συστήματος και περιστρέφεται περί τον Πλανήτη Δία. Η Ευρώπη (Αγγλ. Europa) ή Δίας II είναι ο τέταρτος μεγαλύτερος φυσικός δορυφόρος του πλανήτη Δία. Η Ευρώπη, σχεδόν σφαιρικό σώμα, έχει διάμετρο 3122 km, δηλαδή κατά 10% μικρότερη από τη διάμετρο της Σελήνης ή 4 φορές μικρότερη της γήινης. Ο όγκος όμως της Ευρώπης είναι μόλις το 1,5% του γήινου και η έκταση της επιφάνειας το 6% της γήινης. Η μέση απόστασή της από το κέντρο του Δία είναι 671.079 km. Ο δορυφόρος διαθέτει μια αραιότατη ατμόσφαιρα από οξυγόνο και μία από τις πλέον λείες επιφάνειες στο Ηλιακό Σύστημα. Η Ευρώπη ανακαλύφθηκε στις 7 Ιανουαρίου 1610] από τον Γαλιλαίο (και, ανεξάρτητα, από τον Σίμωνα Μάριο λίγο μετά) και είναι ο μικρότερος από τους 4 «δορυφόρους του Γαλιλαίου», που ανακαλύφθηκαν από αυτόν τον Ιανουάριο εκείνου του έτους. Από τη Γη παρατηρείται ως αστέρας με Φαινόμενο Μέγεθος 5,3 Εξαιτίας της πιθανής υπάρξεως υπόγειου ωκεανού κάτω από την παγωμένη της επιφάνεια, η Ευρώπη αναφέρεται ως πιθανό λίκνο εξωγήινης ζωής. Υπάρχουν φιλόδοξα σχέδια για εξερευνητικές αποστολές που θα προσεδαφιστούν, ενώ μέχρι σήμερα μόνο από προσεγγίσεις (flybys) διαστημοπλοίων υπάρχουν πληροφορίες. Τροχιά Η Ευρώπη συμπληρώνει μία πλήρη περιφορά γύρω από τον Δία σε μόλις 3 γήινες ημέρες, 13 ώρες, 14 λεπτά και 36 δευτερόλεπτα, ακολουθώντας μία σχεδόν κυκλική τροχιά (εκκεντρότητα 0,009). Η απόσταση από τον Δία κυμαίνεται μεταξύ 664.300 και 677.900 km. Η μέση ταχύτητα της περιφοράς περί τον Δία είναι 13,74 χιλιόμετρα το δευτερόλεπτο. Η κλίση της τροχιάς ως προς την εκλειπτική είναι 1,78 μοίρα, ενώ η κλίση ως προς το ισημερινό επίπεδο του Δία είναι μόλις 28 λεπτά της μοίρας. Καθώς συμβαίνει με όλους τους δορυφόρους του Γαλιλαίου, αλλά και με τη Σελήνη της Γης, η Ευρώπη εμφανίζει το φαινόμενο της σύγχρονης περιστροφής, δηλαδή το ένα της ημισφαίριο «βλέπει» συνεχώς προς τον πλανήτη, ενώ το άλλο είναι στραμμένο μονίμως αντίθετα. Αυτό οφείλεται στις παλιρροϊκές δυνάμεις που ασκεί ο πλανήτης στον δορυφόρο επί δισεκατομμύρια χρόνια. Οι ίδιες δυνάμεις τείνουν να καταστήσουν την τροχιά εντελώς κυκλική, αλλά η μικρή εκκεντρότητα διατηρείται από τις βαρυτικές παρέλξεις των άλλων μεγάλων δορυφόρων. Η Ευρώπη τείνει να αποκτήσει ένα ελαφρώς επίμηκες σχήμα προς τον Δία, επίσης εξαιτίας της παλιρροϊκής δυνάμεως του γιγάντιου πλανήτη. Επειδή η διεύθυνση που τείνει να επιμηκυνθεί κυμαίνεται ελαφρώς καθώς η τροχιά είναι ελλειπτική, ο φλοιός της Ευρώπης λυγίζει συνεχώς κατά λίγο διαφορετικές κατευθύνσεις σε κάθε περιφορά, κίνηση που εκλύει θερμική ενέργεια στο εσωτερικό του δορυφόρου (παλιρροϊκή θέρμανση), με αποτέλεσμα οι θερμοκρασίες να υψώνονται σε ευνοϊκά για τη ζωή επίπεδα σε αυτόν τον παγωμένο κόσμο μακριά από τον Ήλιο. Μόνο έτσι θα μπορούσε να υπάρξει ένας ωκεανός από νερό σε υγρή μορφή. Φυσικά χαρακτηριστικά Η μάζα της Ευρώπης είναι το 0,8% της μάζας της Γης, ενώ η μέση της πυκνότητα είναι 3,014 γραμμάρια ανά cm³. Από αυτά τα δεδομένα υπολογίζεται ότι η Βαρυτική Επιτάχυνση στην επιφάνεια της Ευρώπης είναι 1,314 m/sec², δηλαδή η βαρύτητα εκεί είναι 7,46 φορές ασθενέστερη από τη γήινη, ενώ η μέση Ταχύτητα Διαφυγής υπολογίζεται σε 2025 m/sec (7290 χιλιόμετρα την ώρα). Εσωτερική δομή Η Ευρώπη, όπως και οι γεωειδείς πλανήτες, αποτελείται κυρίως από πυριτικά πετρώματα. Διαθέτει ένα εξωτερικό στρώμα νερού πάχους περίπου 100 km, του οποίου τουλάχιστον το εξωτερικό τμήμα έχει παγώσει. Μαγνητικά δεδομένα από την αποστολή Galileo, το πρώτο διαστημόπλοιο στην ιστορία που έγινε τεχνητός δορυφόρος του Δία (1995 ως 2003), αποδεικνύουν ότι η Ευρώπη παράγει επαγόμενο Μαγνητικό Πεδίο από την αλληλεπίδραση με το ισχυρό μαγνητικό πεδίο του Δία, γεγονός που με τη σειρά του υποδεικνύει την παρουσία ενός αγώγιμου στρώματος κάτω από την επιφάνεια. Το στρώμα αυτό είναι πιθανότατα ένας ωκεανός υγρού νερού με αρκετά άλατα διαλυμένα ώστε να καθίσταται αγώγιμος ηλεκτρικά. Η Ευρώπη πιθανώς να έχει στο κέντρο της και ένα μεταλλικό πυρήνα από σίδηρο (Kivelson, M.G. κ.ά.: [http://www.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/full/289/5483/1340 Galileo Magnetometer Measurements: A Stronger Case for a Subsurface Ocean at Europa], περιοδικό Science, τ. 289, No. 5483, 25 Αυγούστου 2000 σσ. 1340-1343). Επιφανειακά χαρακτηριστικά Η επιφάνεια της Ευρώπης είναι σχετικώς ομαλή: Λίγα υψώματα πάνω από 200 μέτρα έχουν παρατηρηθεί, με μέγιστο ανάγλυφο στο 1 km ύψος. Πρόκειται για μία από τις πλέον λείες επιφάνειες στο Ηλιακό Σύστημα. Τα γραμμικά στοιχεία της επιφάνειας που διακρίνονται στις φωτογραφίες και η σχεδόν πλήρης απουσία κρατήρων υποδεικνύουν μια «νεαρή» επιφάνεια που ανανεώνεται συνεχώς. Οι εκτιμήσεις της ηλικίας της επιφάνειας ποικίλλουν από 20 ως 180 εκατομμύρια γήινα χρόνια. Η λευκαύγεια (άλβεδο) της Ευρώπης ανέρχεται στο 0,64 και είναι μία από τις υψηλότερες για δορυφόρο, πράγμα που οφείλεται στον (λευκό) πάγο. Οι γραμμώσεις (lineae) Το εντονότερο επιφανειακό χαρακτηριστικό της Ευρώπης είναι οι σκουρόχρωμες γραμμώσεις που διασταυρώνονται πάνω σε ολόκληρη την επιφάνειά της. Εξέτασή τους σε υψηλές μεγεθύνσεις δείχνει ότι πρόκειται για ρήγματα, καθώς τα χείλη του φλοιού στις δύο τους πλευρές έχουν κινηθεί το ένα ως προς το άλλο. Οι πιο πλατιές γραμμώσεις έχουν πλάτος περί τα 20 km με θολά εξωτερικά άκρα και κεντρική λωρίδα πιο ανοικτόχρωμου υλικού. Αυτές ίσως οφείλονται σε σειρές κρυοηφαιστειακών εκρήξεων ή γκέυζερ, καθώς θερμότερο υγρό υλικό από το εσωτερικό ξεπηδά στην παγωμένη επιφάνεια. Λοιπά χαρακτηριστικά Στην Ευρώπη παρατηρείται και ένας αριθμός από κυκλικά και ελλειπτικά μορφώματα που είναι γνωστά με τον λατινικό όρο lenticulae, («φακίδες»). Πολλά από αυτά είναι θολωτά υψώματα, άλλα (αντιθέτως) κοιλότητες, και κάποια είναι επίπεδες σκοτεινές κηλίδες. Μερικά εμφανίζουν τραχιά επιφάνεια με χαοτική δομή. Οι κορυφές των θόλων μοιάζουν με το παλαιότερο έδαφος των γύρω επίπεδων εκτάσεων, πράγμα που σημαίνει ότι οι θόλοι σχηματίσθηκαν όταν ο φλοιός ωθήθηκε εκ των κάτω από θερμότερο υλικό, όπως οι θάλαμοι μάγματος στον γήινο φλοιό. Οι επίπεδες σκοτεινές κηλίδες μάλλον δημιουργήθηκαν από λιωμένο πάγο που απελευθερώθηκε όταν έσπασε η επιφάνεια, ενώ οι τραχιές «φακίδες» με τη χαοτική δομή (περιοχές ονομαζόμενες "chaos", π.χ. το Conamara Chaos) φαίνεται ότι σχηματίσθηκαν από πολλά μικρά θραύσματα φλοιού ενσωματωμένα σε σκούρο υλικό με μικρά ανυψώματα, όπως τα παγόβουνα σε μια παγωμένη θάλασσα. Ο υπόγειος ωκεανός Πιστεύεται ότι κάτω από την επιφάνεια υπάρχει ένα στρώμα υγρού νερού που θερμαίνεται από την προαναφερθείσα παλιρροϊκή θέρμανση. Η μέση θερμοκρασία της επιφάνειας της Ευρώπης είναι 110 K ή -170 °C (ελάχιστη -223 °C, στους πόλους, και μέγιστη -148 °C, στον ισημερινό) και έτσι το επιφανειακό νερό είναι μονίμως παγωμένο. Οι πρώτες ενδείξεις ενός υπόγειου ωκεανού ήρθαν από θεωρητικές επεξεργασίες της παλιρροϊκής θέρμανσης. Οι επιστημονικές ομάδες οι αρμόδιες για τις εικόνες των διαστημοπλοίων Galileo και Voyager υπεστήριξαν μετά ότι τα γεωλογικά χαρακτηριστικά της Ευρώπης επίσης δικαιολογούν την ύπαρξη υπόγειου ωκεανού (Greenberg, R.: Europa: The Ocean Moon: Search for an Alien Biosphere, Springer Praxis Books, 2005). Το πιο καλό παράδειγμα είναι οι χαοτικές δομές, που πολλοί ερμηνεύουν ως αποτέλεσμα επανειλημμένων τήξεων και επαναστερεοποιήσεων. Αυτή η ερμηνεία ωστόσο είναι έντονα αμφιλεγόμενη. Οι περισσότεροι γεωλόγοι που έχουν μελετήσει τον δορυφόρο προτιμούν το λεγόμενο «μοντέλο παχέος πάγου», κατά το οποίο ο ωκεανός έχει σπανίως ή και ποτέ αλληλεπιδράσει με την επιφάνεια. Τα διαφορετικά πρότυπα δίνουν τιμές για το πάχος του εξωτερικού κελύφους πάγου μεταξύ 500 μέτρων και δεκάδων χιλιομέτρων Billings, S.E., Kattenhorn, S.A.: The great thickness debate: Ice shell thickness models for Europa and comparisons with estimates based on flexure at ridges. Περιοδικό Icarus, τ. 177, σσ. 397-412, έτος 2005). Το κυριότερο στοιχείο που συνηγορεί για το «μοντέλο παχέος πάγου» είναι οι μεγαλύτεροι κρατήρες, που περιβάλλονται από ομόκεντρους δακτυλίους και φαίνονται να είναι γεμάτοι με σχετικώς επίπεδο και πρόσφατο πάγο. Από αυτό το γεγονός και από υπολογισμούς της παραγόμενης θερμότητας από τις παλιρροϊκές δυνάμεις, εκτιμάται ότι το πάχος του εξωτερικού κελύφους πάγου είναι περί τα 10 ως 30 χιλιόμετρα, που όμως περιλαμβάνουν ένα «μαλακό» στρώμα «θερμού πάγου». Τότε, ο υγρός ωκεανός από κάτω θα μπορούσε να έχει βάθος έως και 100 χιλιόμετρα. Το λεγόμενο «μοντέλο του λεπτού πάγου» συνάγεται από τον σχηματισμό μίνι-οροσειρών και κάμψεων του κελύφους του πάγου. Σύμφωνα με αυτό, το στερεό κέλυφος θα μπορούσε να έχει πάχος μόλις 200 μέτρα και το υγρό εσωτερικό της Ευρώπης ξεχύνεται συχνά στην επιφάνεια μέσα από ανοικτές ρωγμές. Παραπέρα ισχυρή ένδειξη για την ύπαρξη του ωκεανού είναι όπως προαναφέρθηκε το Μαγνητικό Πεδίο του δορυφόρου, που αλληλεπιδρά με εκείνο του Δία. Ο ωκεανός θα πρέπει να έχει αρκετά άλατα ώστε να είναι αγώγιμος, και πράγματι φασματοσκοπικές παρατηρήσεις δείχνουν ότι τα έντονα ερυθρά γραμμικά χαρακτηριστικά στην επιφάνεια μπορεί να είναι πλούσια σε άλατα όπως το Θειικό Μαγνήσιο, που απέθεσε το ύδωρ που διαχύθηκε στην επιφάνεια. Τα ίχνη ατμόσφαιρας Το 1994, παρατηρήσεις με τον φασματογράφο του Διαστημικού Τηλεσκοπίου Hubble απεκάλυψαν ότι η Ευρώπη φέρει μια εξαιρετικά αραιή ατμόσφαιρα: Η ατμοσφαιρική πίεση στην επιφάνεια είναι μόλις 1 μικροπασκάλ. Το κυριότερο αέριό της είναι το μοριακό οξυγόνο (Hall, D.T. κ.ά.: Detection of an oxygen atmosphere on Jupiter's moon Europa, περιοδικό Nature, τ. 373, 23 Φεβρουαρίου 1995, σσ. 677-679). Αντίθετα με το οξυγόνο στη γήινη ατμόσφαιρα, αυτό της Ευρώπης δεν έχει βιολογική προέλευση. Μάλλον προήλθε από φορτισμένα σωματίδια (ιόντα και ηλεκτρόνια) που βομβαρδίζουν την επιφάνεια του δορυφόρου και διασπούν τα μόρια του νερού σε OH (υδροξύλιο) και H (ατομικό υδρογόνο). Χημικές αντιδράσεις οδηγούν τελικά σε κάποιο συνδυασμό μοριακού οξυγόνου, μοριακού υδρογόνου, υπεροξειδίου του υδρογόνου και νερού. Αυτή η διαδικασία ονομάζεται ραδιόλυση. Το μοριακό οξυγόνο επικρατεί στην ατμόσφαιρα επειδή έχει μεγάλο χρόνο ζωής εκεί: ερχόμενο σε επαφή με την παγωμένη επιφάνεια, ένα μόριο οξυγόνου δεν «κολλά» σε αυτή, όπως συμβαίνει με τα μόρια του νερού ή του υπεροξειδίου του υδρογόνου, αλλά αναπηδά. Εδώ θα πρέπει να αναφερθεί ότι η υποτυπώδης αυτή ατμόσφαιρα είναι τόσο αραιή, ώστε τα μόριά της δεν συγκρούονται τόσο συχνά μεταξύ τους, όσο με την επιφάνεια του δορυφόρου. Εκτελούν στην πραγματικότητα βαλλιστικές τροχιές και πέφτουν στην επιφάνεια υπό την επίδραση της βαρύτητας. Το μοριακό υδρογόνο επίσης αναπηδά, αλλά είναι τόσο ελαφρό, ώστε διαφεύγει εύκολα στο διάστημα υπερνικώντας τη μικρή βαρύτητα της Ευρώπης. Παρατηρήσεις της επιφάνειας αποκαλύπτουν ότι ένα ποσοστό του παραγόμενου μοριακού οξυγόνου παραμένει στην επιφάνεια. Καθώς ο υπόγειος ωκεανός μπορεί να έρχεται σε επαφή με την επιφάνεια, αυτό το οξυγόνο ίσως διαλύεται στον ωκεανό, όπου θα μπορούσε να βοηθήσει σε βιολογικές διαδικασίες. Εξερεύνηση Οι περισσότερες από τις πηροφορίες για την Ευρώπη προέρχονται από τα προσεγγίσεις (flybys) τριών μη επανδρωμένων διαστημοπλοίων: *των δύο Voyager και *του Galileo. Διάφορες προτάσεις έχουν γίνει για μελλοντικές αποστολές. Οποιαδήποτε αποστολή στην Ευρώπη θα πρέπει να προστατεύεται κατάλληλα έναντι των υψηλών επιπέδων ακτινοβολίας της μαγνητόσφαιρας του Δία. Στόχοι των αποστολών θα είναι η μελέτη της χημικής συστάσεως και η αναζήτηση εξωγήινης ζωής στον υπόγειο ωκεανό της. Δυνατότητα για Εξωγήινη Ζωή Το περιβάλλον μέσα σε ένα υπόγειο ωκεανό θα είναι ίσως παρόμοιο με εκείνο κοντά σε υδροθερμικούς πόρους στα βάθη των γήινων ωκεανών, ή με αυτό στη Λίμνη Vostok της Ανταρκτικής με τα εξωτικά μικρόβια. Η ζωή επομένως σε ένα τέτοιο περιβάλλον θα μπορούσε να είναι παρόμοια με τη ζωή των υδρόβιων μικροβίων στη Γη. Ο καθηγητής Robert Pappalardo του Πανεπιστημίου του Κολοράντο είπε: «Ξοδέψαμε αρκετό χρόνο και προσπάθεια προσπαθώντας να καταλάβουμε αν ο Άρης είχε κάποτε ένα κατοικήσιμο περιβάλλον. Η Ευρώπη, ίσως, έχει σήμερα ένα κατοικήσιμο περιβάλλον. Χρειάζεται να το επιβεβαιώσουμε αυτό, αλλά η Ευρώπη έχει όλα τα συστατικά για τη ζωή, και όχι πριν από 4 δισεκατ. χρόνια, αλλά σήμερα». Ωστόσο, πρόσφατες περικοπές στους προϋπολογισμούς έχουν συντελέσει στο να απορριφθούν σχέδια για αποστολές ειδικά στην Ευρώπη. Μορφολογία Υποσημειώσεις Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Πλανητικός Δορυφόρος *Τεχνητός Δορυφόρος *Διαστημοσυσκευή *Μετεωρολογικός Δορυφόρος * Πλανήτης *Αστέρας * Γαλαξίας *Σύμπαν Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Astronomia * «Ευρώπη, μία συνεχιζόμενη ιστορία ανακαλύψεων» - NASA/JPL * «Προφίλ» της Ευρώπης - NASA * Τα ημερολόγια του Δία * Βρίσκονται οι κοντινότεροι ζωντανοί γείτονές μας σε δορυφόρο του Δία; Category: Δορυφόροι Ηλιακού Συστήματος